Glee-Make
by glost
Summary: A Remake of glee written by loyal fans, Angel and Alvin. Season 1 canon only. This Week we start with Rachel the last surviving glee club member Find out why everyone quit and what they are doing.
1. Episode 1 Scene 1

Glee-Make

Episode 1

Scene 1

This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belongs to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers

Rachel enters the double doors of McKinley; her fast Strides glide her across the hall

Rachel VO: I know, I look absolutely horrendous, my hair is disheveled and I'm wearing pants. Well I thought that in theatre camp they would let a star, such as me to be able to perform one's morning and night routines every day. Turns out, those are just blatant lies they tell to aspiring stars like me. So their parents could donate more money to the camp. Everyone got a 3 minute shower window every morning. But I couldn't stay away from choir room any longer. It's been far too long since I've seen all of my friends; I can imagine all the unfulfilling numbers they've practiced without me. No fear New Directions, Rachel Berry is home.

Rachel walked into a dark, dusty Choir room. She looks around it discombobulated and concerned. A small squeak is heard and Rachel slams the door shut as a 'mouse' scurries her way.

Will is sitting at his desk grading papers unamused. Rachel walks in furiously

Rachel: What happened to the choir room?

Will looked up to see a worried Rachel

Will: Rachel, when did you get back from Theatre camp?

Rachel: 17 minutes ago, now what happened to the choir room.

Will sighed

Will: Rachel, glee club is over.

Rachel stared at Will with confusion and horror.

glee-make


	2. Episode 1 Scene 2

Scene 2

Will sat her down at one of the desks in his class room.

Rachel (Shaking her head):I-I-I-I don't understand Mr. Schuester, what happened to glee club?

Will: It started with you, actually, everyone was pretty bored with out you storming out, Then, Mercedes was featured on Jacob Ben Israel's vlog on 13 best dressed females at McKinley.

Rachel was now standing at Mercedes locker. Mercedes was pulling out things from her locker.

Mercedes: I don't know how it happened but after that, my popularity skyrocketed. Lots of girls were asking if I could spice their closet up, and I started getting overwhelmed with requests I had to choose, the make overs or glee…

Mercedes shut her locker and began walking Rachel followed her quickly.

Rachel: What about Kurt?

Kurt was sitting outside on top of blanket laid across the grass. He was holding a umbrella for shade

Kurt: The bullying got much worse, They weren't even holding my jacket any more when they tossed me the dumpster.

Rachel shook her head

Kurt: Leaving glee club definitely got me off of the radar.

Rachel looked down.

Kurt Shrugged and took a small sip of a cool looking beverage

Kurt: Sorry Rachel

Rachel looks devastated.

Rachel: What about Artie?

Artie was playing a trombone, the handle nearly hit her. Rachel backed her head up and Artie then put it down.

Artie: Tina broke up with me in a letter during the summer. She fell in love with Mike Chang at Asian camp and then wrote me saying she has moved on from us being cute and adorable on only Tuesdays. And that she wanted more.

Rachel looked down

Artie: I couldn't go back into the choir room, that's the place we became closer, where we became us, and it will hurt too much to be there again.

Rachel looked defeated

Rachel: What about Tina?

Tina: I am sorry I broke up with Artie in a letter, which was pretty low. But when you're in love, you do anything to be with that person, and I'm in love with Mike Chang.

Rachel looked around her rolling her eyes.

Rachel: But the cheerios?

Tina let out a small sigh

Tina: I want to support him in any way that I can.

She said and stared at the Jocks doing practice.

Rachel turned behind her to see what had Tina so distracted then faced her again.

Rachel: What about Quinn, Santana, and Brittany?

The unholy trinity was stretching on the football field, the other cheerios staring at Rachel.

Quinn: You should leave; I don't want anything to happen to you.

Rachel: Why did you all leave?

Quinn was about to speak but was quickly interrupted

Santana: Coach Sue was making us sing the Macarena while we do hand stands…Brittany kept falling over…

Brittany: I can't not dance when I hear the Macarena, it's my kryptonite.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana patted her back.

Quinn: The torment from Sue was immense.

Rachel: Finn, what about Finn?

Puck, Finn and Mike were in the gym doing some working out. Finn was lifting weights, which he almost dropped when he saw Rachel marching in.

Finn: Rach, you can't be in here…

Rachel ignored Finn's words and walked right up to him

Rachel: Why did you leave Finn…? I thought I asked you to keep the group together while I'm gone?

Finn was about to answer that when Puck butted right in, holding the two ends of the towel that was wrapped around his neck.

Puck: Look whose back from the dead.

Rachel glared at Puck for a moment before looking back at Finn hoping for an answer

Finn: Mr. Tanaka said he would kick us off the team if we continued staying, I don't have a choice Rach, neither of us has.

Puck: Face it fellow female Jew, we aren't coming back.

Mike looked over reluctantly, nodding along with Finn. Rachel felt hopeless at this point.

Will was sitting across from Rachel again exactly the way the scene started

Will: Rachel I tried to get them back myself. I held fun contests with big prizes, I even let them pick the music… but I couldn't get anyone to join again, we have no members, glee club is history Rachel.

Rachel took a long breath and stood

Rachel: History repeats itself Mr. Schue, and you have members, well, you have a member.

She gave him a smile of reassurance.

Rachel: I am going to do everything in my power to get us back to 12 members.

She turned and stormed out.


	3. Episode 1 Scene 3

Scene 3

 _Rachel carries a huge boom box out to the court yard, placing it right in the middle of the huge staircase. She's clad in a blue polka dot dress and a white cardigan. She looks into the crowd of students eating their lunches below as she smiles very confidently before pressing the play button. Melody of Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé starts to play_

 **Rachel**

I'm not surprised

Not everything lasts

I've broken my heart so many times,

I stopped keepin' track.

 ** _[Rachel makes her way down the stairs slowly with each line as she looks ahead, her eager eyes looking out for potential recruits.]_**

Talk myself in

I talk myself out

I get all worked up

Then I let myself down.

 ** _[She reaches the bottom of the stairs as students' starts noticing her act, most of them looking rather amused.]_**

Tried so very hard not to lose it

I came up with a million excuses

I thought, I thought of every possibility

 ** _[Rachel twirls around, her dress spinning as she makes her way steadily towards the nearest round table already filled nerd students. They looked at her with amusement, some even starting to sway along to the beat – an unusual sight. She looks a little unsatisfied as a group of cheerios walked towards her, before the chorus as they started doing a synchronized dance]_**

And I know someday that it'll all turn out

You'll make me work so we can work to work it out

And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get

I just haven't met you yet

 ** _[They stop as Rachel quickly scurries off to the next table before humming a little to the music, the cheerios following her.]_**

They say all's fair

In love and war

But I won't need to fight it

We'll get it right

 ** _[Her eye catches a glimpse of a rather cute blonde boy with a particular set of full lips standing there looking her way; she grins as she vaguely makes her way towards him. Her eyes not leaving the boy's figure as she placed her hands to her chest as she sings a high note.]_**

And we'll be unitedddd

 ** _[She starts climbing up onto the nearest table from the blonde haired boy; the cheerios now have trays in their hands as they circled around the table with the school band coming out from the top of the stairs, adding their instruments to the music.]_**

And someday I know it'll all turn out

And I'll work, to work it out

 ** _[Rachel makes her way down the table as she makes her way right up to the blonde boy. Sam looks down at her, smiling as he bops his head to the music.]_**

Promise you kid, I'll give more than I get

Than I get, than I get, than I get

 ** _[Rachel sings a high note again as she grabs Sam's hand and started dancing with him. Sam looks like he's enjoying his time as he danced with the brunette]_**

Oh you know it will all turn out

And you'll make me work, so we can work, to work it out

And I promise you kid, to give so much more than I get

Yeah I just haven't met you yet

 ** _[Rachel was overjoyed as she sang, thinking that she found the one as the duo continued dancing. By this time, the whole courtyard was clapping along, dancing as confetti started falling down.]_**

I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love

I just haven't met you yet

Love, love, love, love, love, love

 ** _[Rachel beamed as she slows down her dancing with the blonde jock, looking at him right in the eyes as their hands slowly pulled apart.]_**

I just haven't met you yet

 ** _[The music ended right then and there, with Rachel eyes fluttering at the blonde boy's face before being interrupted by one of the school's hockey players.]_**

Rick the Sitck: Hey, when's the due date?!

 ** _[Rachel blinked as her vision went back to normal; Rick started laughing loudly at his own joke as he walked away with his teammates. She looked around her, there wasn't any band, nor was anyone remotely listening to her.]_**

Sam: Hey..uh, you okay?

 ** _[Rachel froze, not realizing that she actually did ended up standing right next to the blonde boy she saw but being Rachel Berry, her flinch moment didn't stop her from introducing herself]_**

Rachel: I'm Rachel Berry. You might know me if you're an avid follower on Myspace, I always keep my small group of fans up to date with my current life. Now that we got that point across and judging from that blank look on your face tells me you don't. May I know your name?

 ** _[Sam looked at her, rather confused at the whole thing but nevertheless, he stayed where he was]_**

Sam: My name's Sam..Sam Evans.

Rachel: Alright Sam, I want you to meet me by the auditorium today at 3.30 sharp. I've got something for you. Don't be late.

 ** _[She smiles brightly in a scary fashion, leaving poor Sam without a chance to decline as she takes fast steps away from the boy, feeling extremely proud of herself.]_**


	4. Episode 1 Scene 4

Scene 4

Rachel closed her locker and turned quickly to see Finn. He was alone.

Rachel: Oh, good afternoon Finn, how are you?

Finn: Okay…That song was really cool.

Rachel: The glee club needs new recruits, as you know we only have one member…me.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck

Finn: Yeaaah, I know.

Rachel began walking away.

Finn: I came to apologize… I know you said to wait for you but then you never called or anything like that.

Rachel: I was in isolation.

Finn: And then Mercedes left, and then Kurt, and everyone sort of got bored hearing Mr. Schue talk about white rappers all the time.

Rachel: I told him not to do that.

Finn: No one was really interested in singing anymore Rach…

Rachel shook her head

Rachel: I don't believe that. I believe you felt pressured by your so called friends to go back to your old life because it was easier than staying in glee club. And to stay with me.

Finn lingered there for a moment. Rachel shook her head.

Rachel: I'm very disappointed in you.

She left him there and he seemed to be stung deeply by her words.


	5. Episode 1 Scene 5

Scene 5

Sam walked into the auditorium, unsure why he actually took the time to come to the auditorium but something about that girl he met earlier just got him really curious.

Rachel grins when she notices Sam from the distance, she hops off the stages and walks up to him in small fast paced steps

Rachel: I really respect that you actually came on time, just what a potential member of the glee club should be like. It's just one of the many things I take pride in.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam's as he leads him down the steps quickly.

Rachel: So Shane-

She's interrupted by Sam

Sam: It's Sam.

Rachel's embarrassed by this but recovered quickly. They finally got onto the stage

Rachel: Right Sam, sorry about that. You know how hard it is to remember names of everyone when they first met.

Sam looks a little uncomfortable as Rachel went over to fix the microphone stand for him.

Sam: I still don't know what I'm doing here though.

Rachel: No fret Shane, you see, Glee Club is in desperate need of new members-

She pauses when Sam cuts her off again

Sam: Just how many members are there?

Rachel: Just me. The position of the new male soloist is up for grabs, I need someone who can keep up with me vocally and theatrically. But that's where you come in.

Sam got the idea of where this girl was coming from

Sam: That's cool and all but I never actually sang in front of someone before.

Rachel: That's no excuse, now tell me, what song do you have on your mind right now.

She finishes setting up the microphone.

Sam: I don't know… Every Rose Has It's Torn?

Rachel: Perfect! The stage's all yours, own it.

Sam smiles but started looking around

Sam: Do you happen to have a guitar lying around here?

Rachel: By the side, I'm sure the band geeks left them there.

Sam nodded and walked towards the side, grabbing a good old trusty guitar, strumming a couple of chord as he tried to tune it as quickly as he could

Rachel: Whenever you're ready Shane

 _Sam got in front of the microphone stand and started playing the chords to Poison's Every Rose Has It's Torn before starting to sing the first verse._

We both lie silently still  
in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles' apart inside

 _Rachel slowly sat down on one of the many auditorium seats, looking at the blonde boy as he started singing._

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did the words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say

 _Sam sang it with passion, getting into the song_

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn  
Yeah it does

 _Rachel's expression grew a little heartbroken as she heard Sam's rendition of the song, reminding her of Finn Hudson_

I know I could've saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways _  
Rachel looks away, a little shaken up from the lyrics. Why was she so emotional about this? Wasn't she over Finn?_

and now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
And to hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife

 _Sam started towards Rachel's way, which at this point, Rachel faces back to him and smiles. Truly enjoying the male's voice._

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Once Sam sings the line last, Rachel stood up, clapping her hands wildly. She couldn't contain her excitement that she just found a new member for the glee club. From the theatre seats another person was still applauding, Rachel faced it right away.

Rachel: See Mr Schue, there's other talent out there, we just need to find it.

Sam: Who's that?

Rachel: Our coach?

She looked at Mr. Schue and he walked toward the stage

Will: Yes.

Rachel clapped and turned toward Sam.

Rachel: Well, Shane. Welcome to the Glee Club!

Sam smiles


	6. Episode 1 Scene 6

Scene 6

Kurt Hummel was staring at his reflection in the mirror hanging on his locker door. He turned his head from one side to the other trying out different poses and faces. He sprayed hair spray on very lightly across his hair.

Rachel was walking by him, she was going to approach him but decided against it and continued before, Kurt saw her in his mirror and stopped her himself.

Kurt: Rachel, wait.

He shut his locker and walked toward her looking left and right as he walked.

Kurt: Your performance today, was quite fabulous, and if you need help with the baby I can take you to your appointments.

Rachel sighed: I'm not pregnant.

Kurt smiled: I know… So you starting glee club again…

Rachel crossed her arms and nodded

Rachel: Glee was my home, I'm sad to see it disbanded while I was away, but I will reunite it. Ambition is in my blood, it fuels me everyday, so I when I say I'll do something I'll do it.

Kurt nodded: I believe you. And I'd love to help, I cant.

Rachel stepped forward: I don't understand we were getting bullied during glee club, what changed?

Kurt shook his head: It got horrifying, I couldn't sleep…

Rachel looked sadly at him.

Kurt held his chest: I was scared. I'm still scared.

Rachel nodded: I'm still your friend. If you'll let me.

Kurt smiled slightly: Of course, no one in this school I trust more to clean me up after a slushy facial.

Rachel nodded: Good bye Kurt.

She turned and continued walking as Kurt left as well.


	7. Epsiode 1 Scene 7

Scene 7

Mike Chang was at his lockers, taking out some books before closing his lockers shut. Tina notices him and walks up to him. Mike notices her and smiles.

Mike: Hey Tina.

Tina: We need to talk.

Mike looked thrown off but he nodded as he started walking, Tina wrapped her hand around his arms.

Mike: Yeah, of course. What is it?

Tina: Do you think I have a chance of ever joining the Cheerio's?

Mike stops in his tracks, not believing what he had heard but he was supportive.

Mike: Well, first of all. Your body is perfect for it.

He chuckles, sighing a little as he looked at his girlfriend.

Mike: Secondly, I think this has to do something with me being a football player, isn't it?

Tina smiles, and shook her head.

Tina: What? No! I would never do that. I just…want to try something different, expand my horizons Mike.

Mike nodded.

Mike: And no matter what, I'll be by your side. You are going to kill the try out Tina, I just know it.

Tina beamed.

Tina: Thanks Mike, you're the sweetest.

They shared a passionate kiss in the hallway.


	8. Episode 1 Scene 8

Scene 8

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are all sitting at a table a girl running off crying uncontrollably, they watched her run off with no remorse. Tina passed her; she stared as she cried loudly out of the gym. She walked straight to the center and smiled.

Santana stared at her completely confused and slightly disgusted

Santana: Are you lost or something? The occult club is in room 363.

Tina shook her head

Tina: I know…I'm here to try out for the cheerios.

Brittany and Santana laughed

Quinn looked at them. And they stopped

Quinn: Tina this isn't a place for you.

Tina: I'm a great dancer, I took 4 years of ballet before I told my mom to get me my first blue hair clips and ordered a pair of fishnet gloves from hot topic online.

Santana opened her mouth to speak

Quinn held her hand up.

Quinn: You'll be put through torment everyday.

Santana: Physically, Verbally…

Brittany: politically

Santana: Why?

Tina: What?

Santana: You're not some desperate 14 year old freshman who thinks she will be experiencing the best years of her life after she joins the cheerios securing her way into the ultimate high school popularity pass.

Tina: I am dating Mike Chang.

Brittany: Ew your brother I can't even stand my cousins.

Tina: We aren't related.

She was tired of explaining that.

Tina: I just want to support him in any way I can

Quinn nodded

She looked at the other girls and nodded with them as well.

Quinn handed out a piece of paper

Quinn: Make sure to be back her tomorrow at 10

Tina: That's during class

Santana: So

Tina grabbed the paper

Brittany: Make sure to wear double underwear!

She nodded and watches Tina leave smiling with the ticket in her hand.


	9. Epsiode 1 Scene 9

Scene 9

Will sighed as he looked through more unorganized sheet music…

Will: Wait what happened to my rap..

A knock came from the left entrance

He looked up and smiled

Will: Emma…

Emma: Will… its good to see you.

Will: How was your vacation.

Emma: I had fun, a lot of, a lot of bugs in Iowa.

She spoke shaky

Will nodded: I heard.

Emma stepped closer

Emma: Did you start the glee club again?

Will nodded smiling: Rachel is home finally, she's determined to bring this club back, take beyond what it was, she's pretty inspiring.

Emma: I remember when you used to be.

Will: It's funny how backwards things seem to be.

Emma nodded: I'm happy your seeing this through again. You were at your happiest with glee club, you had something to love, and fight for. Carl proposed to me while we were in Iowa and I said yes.

Will nodded: I need to focus on the sheet music.

Emma: I'll see you tomorrow Will.

Will watched her leave and took a deep breath before looking at the sheet music again and continued working.


End file.
